


flood of blood to the heart (and the fear slipstreams)

by serenesoul



Series: my love [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, slight angst, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesoul/pseuds/serenesoul
Summary: it was -2° outside and 1000° in tyler’s bedroom.





	flood of blood to the heart (and the fear slipstreams)

**Author's Note:**

> turns out u can put a lot of filth & angst into 600 words

it was -2° outside and 1000° in tyler’s bedroom.

he was warm and deliciously wrapped up in the confines of his own room. and josh. he had josh there, everywhere. there wasn’t anything in that room besides them, he could hear josh’s blood racing through his veins like cars on a race track.

it started off quiet and awkward, sitting a foot or two apart from each other on his bed. there was work to be done, according to josh earlier that day. and now here they were, and all tyler had acquired was an awkwardly silent josh and a quicker pulse.

there was sharp tension in the room, they hadn’t been talking as much. but it clearly didn’t matter, because it didn’t even take ten minutes before they were on each other, shyly kissing each other like desperate teenagers.

tyler was the first to pull back, to ask _“what are we supposed to do now?”_

an innocent question, at first. until the answer, _“i want to touch you.”_

_“i-i’ve never done th-”_

he knew already. _“i know. is it okay?”_

there wasn’t much hesitation before tyler nodded, hoping josh knew what he was doing. he sure didn’t.

and then josh was undressing him slowly, in between kisses whispering to him that he looked gorgeous. tyler couldn’t find it in him to respond; his mind and body were on overdrive.

when his boxers had been pulled down after a final question, he instinctively covered himself, but not before josh grabbed his hand and planted a kiss on his forehead.

_“you don’t have to hide from me.”_

he knew that, of course he did. they’d been best friends for years but after josh had told tyler he was gay, it had sent everything into another scenario, where tyler was constantly wondering why he was acting so tense and distant around his best friend. he told himself it’s okay, it’s okay, why was he looking at josh differently?

 _“josh,”_ he cried. it was pained, remorseful. _“i’m so sorry i-”_

josh paused. _“what is it, ty?”_

he stuttered, collecting himself momentarily. “ _i’m sorry i ignored you, after you c-came out to me, i didn’t understand-”_

every pause was cathartic, and josh helped his lungs function again.

 _“i couldn’t bring myself to realize i wanted you in that way,_ ” he finished, hoping josh would understand.

“ _there’s nothing wrong with you,_ ” josh said, comforting tyler’s unspoken fears. “ _you’re okay,_ ” and like that, tyler was okay.

he pressed against him, and then slowly shifted his own boxers down his legs. tyler’s heart was going to give out, it was so much. josh pressed his hips right against his, and ground down. tyler choked, instinctively pressing back against him, causing josh to groan a little.

“ _please don’t leave me,_ ” tyler pleaded, practically uncontrollably. his mind reminded him that any other time would be better to beg him that than right now, but josh didn’t seem to mind at all.

“ _never_ ,” he vowed. “ _i could never leave._ ”

tyler’s whimpers escalated into whines, and the snow outside escalated into a blizzard. everything moved so fast, it was painful and gorgeous all at once.

“ _i love you,_ ” he whispered, barely audible. josh had him wrung out to dry, he was incapable of forming many sentences at all. but his sharp “i love you’s” came out sporadically, every time josh rolled his hips against him.

“ _my stomach-_ ” he gasped finally. “ _it feels weird._ ”

“ _it’s okay,_ ” josh urged. “ _does it feel good?”_

tyler nodded aggressively, moaning again. “ _something’s- something’s coming, i feel weird,_ ”

josh ground down against him more desperately, groaning louder with every passing second. suddenly tyler stilled completely, crying out uncontrollably, his body spasming.

josh kissed him, swallowing down his cries and shrieks, until he stilled on him and came seconds later.

tyler was sobbing, josh could feel it against his sternum.

“ _i love you,_ ” tyler repeated again.

josh kissed the tears on his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading xx


End file.
